steven_universe_fanbasefandomcom-20200215-history
Amethyst (Chat Roleplay AU)
Appearance Amethyst is shorter than most of the characters, rivaling Steven's height, (seeing that normal quartz are large soldiers, she is half the height of other quartz Gems, such as Jasper and Rose due to being in the ground for an extra 500 years) with an almost stout build. Amethyst's skin is a bright lilac, and her hair is a pale lavender color. She has plump lips, a small, upturned nose, and a large bang which obscures her left eye. She also has dark indigo eyes. Her shoes are white ankle boots. Her gemstone is located on her chest. Amethyst wore a mauve, oversized, off-shoulder tank top (as confirmed in Guide to the Crystal Gems) with a black bra underneath. She wore black leggings with star-shaped cutouts on the knees. There was also a tear above the left star. Amethyst's color palette remains the same but has been swapped once more: her tank top is now off-white with a jagged hem, and she now has black leggings (similar to her debut) with dark mauve stars on them. Her ankle boots are the same dark mauve hue. Personality Amey has a sarcastic, playful attitude. Often cracking witty jokes or just playing around in general, she doesn't really know when to stop. But, she doesn't want to hurt feelings so she'll try her best to apologize afterwards. History Relationships Abilities Amethyst possesses standard Gem abilities and traits. Out of the Crystal Gems, Amethyst is the least likely to rely on her weapon in combat, instead relying on her martial art skills as a method of dealing with the minor threats. In "Laser Light Cannon", she readily volunteered to get thrown at the Red Eye by Garnet in order to punch or body slam into it as an attempt to destroy it, persevering long after it was already proved to be a futile act. Amethyst is by far the most frequent and most adept user of shape-shifting, which she uses to enhance her unarmed fighting. She may shape-shift into her wrestling alter-ego, the "Purple Puma", or take on more bizarre forms depending on the task at hand. She also can regenerate very quickly and with great variation, but this has been shown to backfire. Fusions * When fused with Pearl, they form Opal. * With Ruby and Sapphire (or Garnet), they form Sugilite. * With Ruby and Sapphire (or Garnet) and Pearl, they form Alexandrite. * With Chrysoprase, they form Morganite Skillset * Whip Proficiency: Amethyst is very skilled with her whip, and mixes very well with her immense strength. She uses her whip to lash at opponents and cause damage that is strong enough to easily split a dumpster in half. Her lashes are sometimes so precise that they cut through objects in a clean line. Occasionally, she uses her whip to grab onto objects or lift them and throw them at the enemy. Her fighting style can sometimes be considered reckless and foolhardy; in "Monster Buddies", she used her whip to pull the Centipeetle Mothertowards her, knocking her and the other Crystal Gems down. Amethyst can throw her whip to entangle or bind her target from afar. ** Whiplash: Amethyst can send waves of purple energy along her whip or whips to create an immense explosion. * Shape-shifting: While all Gems are capable of shapeshifting, Amethyst is particularly skilled at it, specializing in transformations. Her proficiency is high enough where she was able to transform herself into a fully-functional helicopter to transport the other Crystal Gems in "Message Received". * Wrestling: Amethyst is a skilled wrestler, easily defeating all her human challengers in the Beach City Underground Wrestling league. She also does this by shapeshifting. Unique Abilities * Enhanced Digestion: Amethyst can eat glass, plastic, paper, etc. and can digest it without getting sick or disgusted. However, she can still get food poisoning, but won't die from it. * Hair-Blade: Amethyst can use her hair to slash at an enemy with such potency it severs the claw of theCrab Gem Monster. * Spin Dash: Amethyst can rapidly roll into a ball-like shape to attack enemies, but it is smaller than Jasper's. ** Homing Attack: Amethyst can hone in on nearby enemies while spin dashingCategory:Chat Roleplay AU Category:Jinx's Content Category:A to Z Category:Quartz